


Inko's Flowers: A Beauty and the Beast AU

by mythicalcoffeecat



Series: mcc's BNHA Disney AUs [1]
Category: Disney Princesses, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Angst, BAMF Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, But thats later, Dadzawa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He doesn't deserve this, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Poor Todoroki, Shinson, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Twisted Fairytale, but endeavor sucks, dadmight, enjoy this mess, it isn't super bad, its beauty and the beast but kinda different, oblivious idiots, out of character all might, slowburn, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalcoffeecat/pseuds/mythicalcoffeecat
Summary: Once upon a time there lived...A young boy with a hopeful soul,A brave and caring mother,A man who doesn't accept "no",And a monstrous creature.**********a.k.a the beauty and the beast au nobody asked for
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: mcc's BNHA Disney AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943272
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Izuku

**Author's Note:**

> (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> hi
> 
> (a quick thx to my amazing gf who helped read through this and make sure it wasn't half bad. ily!!!)
> 
> enjoy
> 
> \- mcc

Once upon a time, in a small village that lay nestled in a valley, there lived a young boy with bright green eyes. He lived in a little cottage on the outskirts of the village with his mother, a strong woman with a big heart. Now, this wasn't abnormal at all. Nothing about this village or this boy was odd. Well, at least not to most people. But to some...

"Mom! I'm going to the bookstore." The boy rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother, who was preparing breakfast, looked up and gave him a kind but stern look.

"Izuku, what did I say about running down the stairs?" She scolded gently. Her son, Izuku, fiddled with his hands.

"Sorry Mom, got a little excited." He mumbled. His mother sighed before setting down her knife.

"No need to apologize." She chuckled. "I take it you’re finished with your last book?"

"Yep! Finished it during school." Izuku's face lit up. "I was going to ask if you needed anything that I could pick up while I was in town."

"Yes, actually!" His mother picked up a small piece of paper from the counter. "We just need a few things."

"Okay," Izuku said, taking the list and folding it into his pocket. He moved to leave through the front door when his mother stopped him.

"Izuku," She gently pulled him into his hug. Izuku accepted it, knowing exactly what she was going to say to him.

"I should be back home by the time you’re done making breakfast. I'll be safe, don't worry." He reassured her.

"Honey, it's my job to worry about you." She frowned. "Just, please be careful, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Izuku held up his pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

His mother laughed, which was something everyone should hear. It was warm and bright, like a ray of afternoon sunshine or freshly baked pastries. She linked her pinkie with his.

"Pinkie promise." She walked back into the kitchen. "Now, go have fun."

"Bye! I love you!" Izuku yelled behind him as he left the house. He shut the door and ran right into something. Or, someone...

"IZUKU!" A rageful force yelled. Izuku yelped.

"Sorry, Kacchan! I didn't see you there!" Izuku muttered out. The kid he ran into, Kacchan, rolled his eyes and started to walk away from the house and towards town, Izuku in tow.

"Whatever nerd." The blonde was still annoyed but not as angry. "You never think straight after you finish a book."

"Really?" Izuku started to mutter. "I always thought reading helped me focus more..."

"I'm not talking about reading. I'm talking about your damn boyfriend." Izuku gave his friend a confused look.

"What?"

"The half n half bastard, Todoroki." Izuku turned a bright red.

"Kacchan!" He whisper-yelled. "He's not my boyfriend! It's not like that at all, he’s just my friend!"

"Sure, and I have a fucking dragon." Izuku sighed.

"Bakugou, stop." He whined. "You tease me all the time. It’s mean! Plus, he isn't interested in me."

"If you say so." Bakugou snorted.

"It's true, we both know that."

"Izuku, you are an annoying ball of light," Bakugou explained. "People like that."

"He doesn't!" Izuku argued.

"Does." Bakugou countered in a bored tone. This discussion was a regular occurrence.

"Doesn't!"

"Does."

"Doesn't!"

"Does."

"Doesn't!"

"Doesn't," Bakugou smirked, knowing his friend always fell for this trick.

"Does!" Izuku turned bright red. "Wait, no-"

"Shut it, nerd!" Bakugou put his hand over Izuku's mouth. "You said it, so you can't take it- Izuku, stop licking my fucking hand!"

Bakugou takes his hand off of Izuku's mouth and wipes it on Izuku's shirt.

"It always works, even if it was gross!" Izuku said. Bakugou flipped him off.

“Fuck off. I have work and I can’t just walk in with your gross ass spit on my hand.” Izuku’s eyes gleam with a mischievous sparkle.

“You worried that a certain redhead would get jealous?” Izuku teased. His friend turns pink.

“Shut up!” Bakugou yells. “I’m not even his damn friend!”

“Whose not your friend?” A cheerful voice chimed in behind them. Both boys jumped in shock, not realizing that someone had approached them.

“Oh, hey! You’re Kirishima right?” Izuku said cheerfully. Bakugou flashed him a warning with his eyes, knowing his friend had a trick up his sleeve. Kirishima nodded.

“You must be Midoriya then. Bakubro had told me about you!” Kirishima nudged the stiff blonde. Izuku shot Bakugou a grin.

“Funny, Kacchan has mentioned you quite a bit.” If looks could kill, then Izuku would be dead a long time ago.

“Really?” Kirishima beamed. “All good things I hope!”

“Yeah, I think Kacchan likes you more than he lets on.” Izuku teased with a wink. Kirishima laughed, oblivious to Katsuki’s feelings yet again. Bakugou angrily grabbed Kirishima’s arm and started dragging him towards the blacksmiths.

“C’mon, we’ll be late,” Bakugou grumbled.

“Alright man, no need to drag me.” Kirishima chuckled as he gently pulled his arm away. “Bakugou’s right, Tetsu would be super annoyed if he had to fill in for us again.”

“Again?” Izuku questioned. Bakugou turned red.

“Oh, Bakubro didn’t tell you?” Kirishima grinned. “He took me mountain climbing last week.”

“Oh?” Izuku turned and looked at his friend, his eyebrow raised. Bakugou refused to meet his gaze.

“It was super manly, we even had an awesome lunch that he made.” Kirishima rambled excitedly.

“It’s nothing...” Bakugou mumbled sheepishly. Izuku sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. They were both idiots and completely oblivious to each other’s feelings.

“It’s nice to know that Kacchan is making other friends.” Izuku smiled softly. Bakugou wasn’t easy to be around, so he had a hard time making friends. “Anyway, I should get going. I don’t want you to be late to work.”

“Right!” Kirishima held out his fist, which Izuku gently hit with his own. “It was nice meeting you bro!”

“Bye Kirishima! Bye Kacchan!” Izuku waved as they walked towards the blacksmith’s shop. Bakugou didn’t wave back, still embarrassed by his friend. Izuku smiled as he watched Kirishima open the door for Bakugou, only to be hit on the head and yelled at. Izuku chuckled softly as he continued into town, making his way towards the bookshop.


	2. Inko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> welcome to chapter two!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> also, fuck endeavor
> 
> (ʘ‿ʘ✿)
> 
> -mcc

Inko smiled as her son left the house before getting back to cooking breakfast. Her boy was getting older, and while most parents would be upset, she wasn’t. It had been just her and Izuku for a while now. Her husband, Hisashi, passed away when Izuku was two. She found that she was fortunate to have any time with Izuku at all, much less fifteen long and cheerful years.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

Inko frowned, knowing that Izuku couldn’t possibly be back already. She started to make her way to the door when she noticed a small emerald book on a table in the hall. She sighed and shook her head, picking it up. This wouldn’t be the first time Izuku had forgotten something in excitement. She made her way to the door.

“Izuku,” Inko started as she opened the door. “This is the third time you’ve left your-”

Her voice trailed off when she saw who was at the door.

“Book.” Inko finished quietly. She stiffened and tightened her grip on the book. There was a breath of silence before Inko cleared her throat and plastered on a fake smile. “Enji, what a...lovely surprise!”

Enji Todoroki gave her what might have been a smile, or at least an attempt at one.

“Good morning Inko,” He said politely. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine.” Inko’s smile faltered. “I would prefer it if you didn’t call me that, Enji.”

“Sorry, Midoriya-san.” He said unapologetically. Inko picked up on this and her eyes swept the nearby area.

“It’s alright,” Inko waved him off. “But, what brings you here so early in the morning?”

“I wanted to see you.” His voice was somewhat monotone.

“Um,” Inko was confused. “Thank you?”

Enji was about to continue when something came tumbling down a nearby hill. Or, someone. They sped right down to the bottom and continued to roll right up to Enji’s feet. Inko chuckled, noticing who it was.

“Good morning Hawks.” Inko gave him a small wave. Keigo “Hawks” Takami hopped to his feet and bowed.

“Morning Midoriya-san!” He chirped. Inko laughed at the energetic man.

“Hawks,” Enji glared. Hawks smiled at him.

“Hey, Enji! What’s up?” Enji continued to glare. Hawks’ eyes widened. “Oh, right!”

Hawks patted down his jacket, looking into his pockets for something.

“Just gimme a minute. I know they’re in here somewhere...Ah hah!” He grinned and pulled something from inside his tan coat. He walked up to Inko and handed them to her.

“Flowers?” She smiled. “For me?”

“Yep!” He grinned and elbowed the grumpy guy beside him. “Ol Enji here wanted to get you something nice for your dinner table. Sorry if they got a bit flattened though, I had an incident with a hill.”

Inko’s smiled faltered but returned.

“Thank you. They look very nice, squished, or not.” She said softly. “Hawks, would you be a dear and take these inside the house. There’s a vise on the table you can put them in”

“Anything for you Midoriya-san!” Hawks gently took the flowers and went inside, giving Enji a thumbs up on his way in.

When they were alone Inko cleared her throat.

“Enji, why are you really here?” She asked calmly, trying not to give away too many of her emotions.

“Nothing gets passed you.” He grumbled. “Ink-...Midoriya-san, can we talk in private?”

“This is private enough.” Inko’s voice was steely. Enji opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again.

“Fine.” Enji took a deep breath. “I’ll get straight to the point then.”

“Please do.” Inko didn’t like where this was going.

“I want to marry you.” Enji proposed. Inko froze, the book falling out of her hand. She quickly recovered and bent down picking the book up.

“Sorry!” Inko apologized nervously. “That was just so out of the blue. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Of course.” Enji bowed his head. He looked her in the eyes. “So?”

“So what?” Inko asked. Enji gestured vaguely. “Oh! Um, that...”

Inko fidgeted with her hands. In all honesty, she hadn’t been expecting that. Enji’s son, Shoto, was one of Izuku’s best friends. She knew her son well, so she knew that Izuku had deeper feelings for the boy. The village was mostly accepting of people no matter who they were, but Enji was known to be against such relationships. Inko had always put it aside but had been a bit more cautious around the man.

Inko looked up at the man in front of her. A man she had grown up with. Even though Enji came from one of the richer families in town, that didn’t stop the friendship Inko’s mother had encouraged her to make with him. They had been close, but when Inko began courting Hisashi, a kind young man from the big city far in the east, he grew colder. They eventually drifted apart and Enji married a woman from another richer family in the city. But when both Hisashi and Enji’s wife died from, they had been there for each other. Maybe not in grand ways, but the little things.

“What was that?” Enji asked politely. Inko blinked.

“I was mumbling, wasn’t I?” She groaned. “I’m sorry, I must have picked up that habit from Izuku.”

“Hm.” He grunted. Inko sighed, unsure of how to approach this, before taking a deep breath. Being polite was the best she could do.

“Look, Enji,” She started. “You’re one of my oldest friends, and you were there for me when Hisashi died. I appreciate that I do. But I don’t see you like that. Plus, Izuku is going to be an adult soon. I want to put my energy into him and his success for now.”

She took a quick breath, her nerves still there but the need to get her feelings out overtaking her.

“I also don’t agree with many of the things you do. You treat people differently just because of who they are, and I don’t think I can support you like that.” She explained calmly. “You also haven’t put energy into this, and I can’t just rush into a marriage without knowing who the person is.”

She stopped abruptly realizing that what she said was a bit rude. Her eyes widened and she sharply inhaled, holding her breath.

“What?” His eyes were full of anger and his voice was slightly raised. “You know who I am!”

“Enji, I really don’t,” Inko replied calmly. “You started ignoring me when Hisashi and I started courting. Enji, you didn’t even come to our wedding.”

“Why would I watch the woman I love marry another man?” He yelled. Inko’s jaw clenched.

“Don’t do that, don’t you dare.” She whispered, her voice cold. “That isn’t how you handle things. You should’ve been there, supporting me.”

“Support that?” Enji growled. “Would you have wanted me there if you knew?”

“You were my best friend Enji!” Inko yelled. Enji’s eyes widened. Inko took a deep breath, calming slightly.

“The whole time I was courting Hisashi, I thought you were worried he would hurt me. That’s why I tried to get you to meet him, to become friends with him. I wanted you to meet the love of my life and support me.” A tear went down her cheek. “I wanted you to support me as he did. But you didn’t, you left.”

She was crying now, unable to hold back tears.

“I can’t marry me Enji, because your love is conditional, and his,” Inko paused, wiping her cheeks. “His was unconditional.”

It was quiet, minus Inko’s tears.

“Inko-” Enji started. She put her hand up, stopping him.

“Don’t, Todoroki-san,” Inko whispered. “And its Midoriya-san to you.”

She wiped her tears away before starting down the path towards town. Enji just stood, still processing what she had said. Hawks strolled out of the home, his jacket slightly singed. He frowned.

“Uh, what did you do?” He asked the taller man. Enji glared at him. “Ah, so you went big.”

“Why are you burnt?” Enji growled. Hawks rolled his eyes.

“Midoriya-san left her stove on and bur-” He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t change the subject Enji. What happened?”

“She doesn’t want to marry me” He spat. Hawks facepalmed.

“Well, no shit!” Enji shot him a venomous look, which Hawks ignored. “You need to woo her dumbass.”

“I’ve been doing that for years!” Enji yelled. Hawks blinked before shrugging and continuing.

“I don’t know,” Hawks frowned. “Maybe she just doesn’t love you.”

Enji punched him, hard.

Hawks went flying and landed in a nearby bush with a yelp and a large assortment of colorful language that should not be repeated. Enji started thundering down the path, presumably towards his house.

“She will marry me.” He growled as he stalked off, Hawks stumbling in pain far behind him.


End file.
